


we fell in love in october

by LucyLegacies



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLegacies/pseuds/LucyLegacies
Summary: Someone gave me a song prompt so I did it. The song is we fell in love in october by Marie Ulven.Hope rents an apartment next to Lizzie. They start to meet at the roof to talk and of course fall in love.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	we fell in love in october

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm back.
> 
> First of all, I had promised to post a fic almost two weeks ago but I got sick and had to take care of myself a bit. Now I'm home and fine again so I'll update what is needed and post my next fic.
> 
> I wanted to post this little oneshot because someone had asked me a little while ago and I thought it was cute. 
> 
> I really hope you like it.

"First things first, when do you want it to be?" The woman asked with a huge smile. Lizzie looked at Hope, that little unspoken communication they had developed bringing back cold nights, stars and cigarettes to their minds. "Like, what's your favorite time of year?" And when the woman asked that Lizzie smiled brightly; the answer coming out easily.

"October."

* * *

**TWO FALLS AGO**

"Are you seriously thinking about smoking right in front of my window?" Hope's neighbor shouted from inside her apartment. Hope rolled her eyes; the woman was a bitch. Only Hope would be luck enough to rent an apartment with such a complainer for a neighbor. Their apartments had the windows to the roof and this was the first time Hope had set foot on the roof since she moved here two weeks ago. Since she had moved she had heard the woman screaming at people on the phone and cursing out loud.

“I’m not smoking.” Hope screamed back. Her neighbor only looked at the little cigarette pack on Hope’s hand and then back at Hope. Hope would laugh if the other woman didn’t have such a _are you dumb?_ face. Hope huffed loudly and turned her back at her neighbor, concentrating on the city’s noises below. She closed her eyes and felt the cold air on her skin. It was cold but not so cold that made it impossible for her to keep coming to the roof for at least a couple more of months. The view was breathtaking; the city lights, the noises and movements doing something inside Hope’s mind that made her feel like she wasn’t so alone.

“Just so you know, you’re not alone here so you can’t smoke.” The neighbor said behind Hope. Hope snapped out of her mind quickly.

“I already told you I’m not smoking.” Hope shouted back. The girl raised both hands.

“You’re one of those, aren’t you?” She said sitting next to Hope. Hope only looked at her. “You know, those that carry a cigarette pack as a _metaphor_.”

“What if I were?” Hope asked raising one eyebrow and putting all her antagonizing energy in her look. The other woman _giggled_. She had the nerve to giggle.

“Nothing against it. I admire your strength.” She said with so much sarcasm that made obvious she didn’t admire shit. Hope narrowed her eyes. “I just didn’t picture you for a _I carry my weakness as a shield_ kind of person.”

“And how have you pictured me?” Hope asked blankly.

“ _I carry my strength as a shield for my weakness_ kind of person.” She said easily. Hope’s heart skipped a beat and she tried to scold her reaction; she didn’t need her to know that she was a bit right.

“And you got that by this 2 minutes interaction?” Hope snarled at her and she only laughed. She knew her laugh was annoying to Hope at that point.

“I’m Lizzie, by the way.”

“Hope.” Hope said almost unwilling. Lizzie laughed that unnerving laugh again. She stood up and left without saying anything else and Hope was left dumbfounded at Lizzie’s antics. She shook her head.

* * *

Lizzie got home late today. She was tired and just needed a hot bath to get rid of the tiredness of her body. Fortunately, this weekend she wouldn’t work and she could spend all of it eating in front of the TV or reading a book. She ordered her food and went to the shower; her mind clearing as the water washed her fatigue away. When she finished, the pizza arrived. When Lizzie was about to pick a movie to watch she heard a noise outside followed by a loud curse. Lizzie smiled. Her neighbor was one of those people that makes it funny to poke at. She stepped outside to find Hope looking at nothing in particular and with an angry face.

“Why are we mad today?” Lizzie asked putting the pizza box on the chair and sitting on the same spot she had yesterday when she found Hope here.

“A fucking pigeon just stole my sandwich.” Hope said even angrier. Lizzie tried to hold her laugh, she really did, but it was ineffective. Hope gave her a look that Lizzie supposed it was meant to scare her laugh away but Hope was tiny and cute and Lizzie only found it funnier.

“I’m sorry. You have to admit that a pigeon stealing a sandwich is absurd enough to be laughed at.” Lizzie said smiling. “I’m here to save your day then. I have pizza.” Lizzie said picking the box from the chair and offering it to Hope. She eyed the pizza and then sat next to Lizzie picking up a slice.

“At least you do something else other than yelling at people on the phone and laughing at your neighbor’s lack of luck.” Hope mumbled.

“A thank you would’ve been enough.” Lizzie said side-eyeing Hope. "And I yell at people on the phone because it’s my job.”

Hope looked at her unbelieving. “To yell at people?” She said slowly and Lizzie smiled again.

“To incentivize them. I’m an architect and I need people to get things done in time. Sometimes, for it to happen, I need to express my needs vehemently.” Lizzie graciously put.

“You mean curse them until the job’s done?” Hope said frowning. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

“What do you do for a living anyway?” Lizzie asked.

“I’m an Art professor.” Hope said and for her life, Lizzie wouldn’t have guessed that Hope was a professor.

“You’re a little box of surprises, huh?” Lizzie said taking a slice of pizza. They ate in silence until Lizzie noticed Hope’s cigarette pack on her hand. Lizzie glanced at Hope and then back at the cigarette. Hope buffed and then opened the pack and offered a cigarette to Lizzie. “Oh no. I don’t smoke.” Lizzie said.

“Neither do I.” Hope said rolling her eyes. Then she took one cigarette and put it in her mouth. Lizzie opened her mouth to say something and Hope pushed a cigarette inside her mouth too. Lizzie was about to spit it out when she felt the sweet taste of it on her tongue. “Candy.” Hope said for the first time smiling.

“And here I thought you were a mobster smoking person” Lizzie said feigning displeasure. “and you turn out to be a professor with a sweet tooth. Life’s disappointing.” She sighed and Hope laughed. A huge, loud, child-like laugh. Lizzie watched it in amazement; it was the prettiest vision Lizzie had ever seen. _I would do anything to keep her laughing like that forever_ , the thought popped in her mind uninvited. Lizzie brushed the strange feeling of dizziness away and smiled at Hope. “Well, at least this way I don’t need to be a passive smoker with you.” She said watching Hope eat another candy cigarette; the uneasy feeling inside her that her life had changed forever pressing her heart.

* * *

“Yes, I can send you the grades by the weekend. I’ll make sure to explicit why. Okay, bye.” Hope said on the phone as she entered her apartment. For some reason that she wasn’t too eager to dig on, she was anxious to get home soon. She spent the whole day with candy in her mouth and something just as sweet in her mind. The unspoken routine she and Lizzie had developed for the past month of coming from work and meeting on the roof to talk, laugh and eat made Hope feel a lightness in her mind that was only disturbed by the heaviness in her heart.

When Hope looked outside from her window and found Lizzie already there, she left out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. She threw her things on the ground and went to the roof. Lizzie was and drinking something from a mug. Hope sat by her side.

“Hot cocoa. I have some for you too.” Lizzie said before anything, pointing a thermic bottle and a mug for Hope to take it. When Hope finished putting the hot liquid in the mug and she sipped it all the heaviness left her like it always did when Lizzie was around.

“It’s delicious.” Hope said.

“It’s the only thing I can cook.” Lizzie said proud. Hope found it funny.

“Should you be so happy about it?” Hope asked and Lizzie smiled.

“As they say, if you only know how to do one thing, at least be the better at doing it.” Lizzie said winking at Hope. Hope blushed and looked away as Lizzie laughed. They drank in pleasing silence. Hope watched the city bellow as she always did until she felt a blanket covering her. She looked at Lizzie and raised an eyebrow. “The wind is freezing.” Lizzie whispered; with their arms touching, freezing was the last think Hope was feeling. They stayed like that; the static electricity almost bursting out of Hope. “Why do you always look down?” Lizzie asked in a soft voice that did nothing to soften Hope’s mind and heart and body.

“What do you mean?” Hope asked back.

“You always look at the city when you’re here. You’re always looking down.” Lizzie said looking at Hope. Hope thought about it.

“What should I look at?”

“Something prettier.” Lizzie whispered, now impossibly close to Hope. Then she looked up and Hope followed her gaze. “Maybe the stars.” She said biting her lip and smiling coyly. Hope grinned widely as she laid on her back and looked up, really looked up, for the first time. The night sky was dark gray and she barely could see the stars. Lizzie, seemingly to know what Hope was thinking, glanced at Hope and then smiled looking back at the sky. “Even when the sky is promising rain and cold and it looks like there’s nothing beautiful in the sky for us to look at, if you pay close attention” Lizzie said pointing to a star so small and almost hidden behind the clouds “you can always find at least one little star. And it is enough because it makes you remember that the others are there too. We just can’t see it at the moment. But that lone little star, the only one we can see, is the hope that in another day maybe we’ll see the others.” Lizzie finished and finally looked back at Hope. “I like to hold on to my Hope Star.” She whispered, hot breath making Hope’s entire body tingle in expectation. When they were so close that Hope felt the tip of Lizzie’s nose touch hers, Lizzie stood up suddenly leaving Hope dizzy on the spot. “Anyway, you have to find your Hope Star. That one is mine.” Lizzie said smiling sweetly and walking back to her apartment. Hope continued there; too hot and _too something_ to do anything else. After a few minutes Lizzie’s face appeared in the window.

“You should get in. It’s too cold to be outside.” Lizzie said looking right in Hope’s eyes. Hope swallowed and nodded. She stood up and went back to her apartment still thinking about the feeling of having Lizzie so close to her. Just before getting in she looked at Lizzie.

“Goodnight.” She said and she didn’t quite understand why Lizzie shook her head laughing as if Hope had missed something important.

“Goodnight, Hope.” Lizzie said smiling one more time before closing the window. Hope entered her apartment and took a shower to get rid of the _something_ that was troubling her. When she finished and ate something, she finally threw herself on the bed letting the day’s exhaustion wash in. The last thing her brain did for her before slipping away in sleep was giving her an image of Lizzie’s soft smile when she said goodnight to Hope. Hope's last coherent thought was of what she apparently missed in the conversation.

* * *

“She’s so dumb.” Lizzie screamed on her pillow in frustration after on more night of being ridiculously close to Hope and giving off all the social cues of flirting that she could think of just for Hope to look at her as if she were the most difficult puzzle on earth. Lizzie rolled her eyes. She would become an elderly before Hope did something. Lizzie rolled her eyes again. Harder this time because it was really frustrating. Next time she would have to be more explicit if she wanted Hope to understand Lizzie was totally in love with her. When Lizzie was finally able to sleep, she was woken up by banging on her door. She jumped out of bed worried. When she opened her door, Hope was there pacing around. “Are you okay, Hope?” She asked frowning.

“You totally invited me in, right?” Hope asked grunting as is she already knew the answer. Lizzie’s mind was still too sleepy for her to make sense of any of it. “Yes, you did.” Hope said biting her lit. “I have an idea.” She said holding Lizzie’s hand and taking her back to the roof.

“What- what are you doing, Hope? It’s freezing out here now.” Lizzie said as Hope wrapped her with a blanket.

“Okay, let’s do it again.” Hope said smiling.

“Do what again?” Lizzie asked wondering if Hope had gone insane.

“You said that _you like to hold on to your Hope Star and that I have to find mine because that one is yours._ ” Hope said shyly and Lizzie finally understood. She smiled at Hope.

“Yes, I did say that.”

“I said that I had just found one.” Hope said blushing. Lizzie frowned.

“No, you didn’t. You just looked at me like a dummy.” Lizzie smiled fondly.

“You’re confused because you were sleeping just now. I did say that. I also said that the reason I always looked down was because I needed to make sure that I wasn’t alone, that the movements and the lights and noises made me feel just a little less alone. When you first came here to the roof, the first thing you said to me was _'just so you know, you’re not alone here’_ and for the first time in a long time I felt like it was true. And it continued being true for the last weeks. And I feel like it will be true for now on.” Hope said looking inside Lizzie’s eyes. “I’ve found something prettier to look at. My hope star is you.” Hope whispered. Lizzie looked away smiling.

“You know, that was your perfect cue to call me your Lizzie Star.” Lizzie said laughing at Hope’s fake outraged face.

“I’m opening my heart here and you want to discuss semantics?” Hope shouted also laughing.

“You’re my Hope Star too.” Lizzie said grabbing Hope’s face and finally doing what she wanted to do every time she was close to Hope; she kissed her. It was sweet like the candies Hope loved so much and also breathtaking like nothing Lizzie had ever tasted or felt. It was perfect. They kissed with the city bellow and the stars above but they didn’t need to look at neither because each other were the only thing they wanted to see at this moment. When they parted, they realized that it was snowing. The first snowflakes of the lot yet to come as the fall would end to give way to winter; symbolizing their first kiss as the first of many. They smiled as the snowflakes covered their pink faces and messy hairs. “We should get in. It’s too cold to be outside.” Lizzie said smirking and this time Hope finally got the message. She laughed that perfect laugh that Lizzie wanted to keep forever.

“I suppose it is.” She said grabbing Lizzie’s hand and taking them both inside.

* * *

“Fall?” The woman exclaimed excited. “It’s a perfect time to get married. Is there something special about it for you two?” The older woman asked looking at Hope and Lizzie, the knowing look of someone that had seen love in many forms and demonstrations throughout her years as wedding planner, searching them for a little glimpse of their love story.

Hope looked at Lizzie then; at her pink face and gray eyes. Eyes much like the clouds that covered the skies every Fall; gray clouds that had ever made Hope consider it less and not beautiful. Gray clouds that now remembered Hope of Lizzie, of her eyes and her lone star and of love and candy. Hope laughed.

“Yes, there is something very special to us about Fall.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS


End file.
